Mi novio el pervertido
by Skyler Tsubasa
Summary: Reflexiones de Iruka al analizar las actitudes de Kakashi... Yaoi, Kakashi x Iruka


**Mi novio el pervertido**

Summary: Reflexiones de Iruka al analizar las actitudes de Kakashi

Anime/Pareja: Naruto / KakaIru

Clasificación: K+

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno

* * *

Cuando miró el reloj aquella mañana marcaban las 9, a su lado no se encontraba la persona con quien había dormido, con quien tenía durmiendo ya más de 5 meses, desde el día en que ambos se decidieron a confesarse sus tortuosos sentimientos.

Se puso en pie fuera de la cama, caminó al baño y se miró en el espejo, semejantes ojeras adornaban la base de sus ojos y no precisamente por una mala noche, sino todo lo contrario, su no muy reciente estrenado novio se había dedicado a no permitirle descansar, en el buen y el mal sentido de la expresión. No le cabía la menor duda, su querido Kakashi era un pervertido.

Jamás fue un secreto, lo había observado desde muchos ángulos, en los entrenamientos, cuando leía sus novelas eróticas, cuando lo miraba, incluso cuando comía, solo que ahora Iruka lo conocía en la cama, y en ese lugar era el peor, o el mejor, según se quiera ver

—Que desastre —, miró su entorno al llegar a la habitación, y suspiró. Ropa tirada por todos lados, las sábanas hechas girones, las lámparas en el suelo, ni siquiera el paso de un huracán habría hechos aquellos estragos, nada que no fuera Kakashi y su pasión— Lo peor, me toca limpiar —volvió a suspirar y puso manos a la obra.

Bajo la cama encontró decenas de ejemplares de los famosos libros eróticos a los que su novio se había hecho adicto desde su adolescencia. No solía hacerlo pero sacó algunos y los ojeó, sonrojándose al ver el contenido, estaba familiarizado con ellos, no en vano conocía a Kakashi desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo seguía sin acostumbrarse a la existencia de estos.

Los gestos de su novio eran épicos al leer aquellas novelas, aquellos sin duda lo delataban, lo que Kakashi pensara mientras lo hacía no era ningún secreto e Iruka había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo cuando lo tomaba por las noches, saciando el mar de deseos que aquellos libros generaban en él

—Degenerado —con indignación dejó el ejemplar que sostenía entre sus manos y lo arrojó debajo de la cama, sacudió sus manos y prosiguió a limpiar el desastre. Mientras lo hacía evocó un recuerdo de hace un par de años, cuando compró su primer libro, casualmente se encontraba a su lado, recordaba perfectamente su rostro, ojos calmados pero mirada libidinosa, él la conocía por aquel brillo, Iruka debió admitir en esos momentos que Kakashi lucía muy atractivo, por primera vez lo conoció como era, un jovencito que descubría al menos a la vista, los extraños placeres de los adultos—. Y hasta la fecha —pensó derrotado, su novio jamás iba a cambiar, aunque la pregunta era ¿Quería que cambiara?

Ni pensarlo, Iruka amaba a Kakashi pese a cualquier cosa, aunque dijera cosas obscenas en la cama, aunque le hiciera el amor como lobo desesperado, aunque leyera esas novelas insanas y mal escritas, aunque le mirara de forma pervertida sin importarle la presencia de medio mundo, Kakashi era perfecto dentro de todas sus imperfecciones y él estaba locamente enamorado.

Terminó de limpiar tremendo desastre cuando fue momento de comer, descongelaría lo que preparó apenas el día anterior y esperaría por Kakashi para la cena, cuando volviera de hacer sabe Dios qué cosas, entonces él lo recibiría con una gran sonrisa, cenarían juntos mientras él conversaba sobre su día, siendo escuchado por Kakashi en pleno silencio, mirándolo con sus ojos adustos y ansiosos, esperando por el sublime momento en que pudiera llevarlo de nuevo a la cama, demostrando como cada noche, porque Iruka tenía a un novio sumamente pervertido

FIN

* * *

Nota de Autor: Se me ocurrió de pronto, sé que no es bueno, pero amo a esta parejita, gracias por sus comentarios en mi anterior fic, pero no creo escribir segunda parte, pero prometo escribir luego algo más positivo. Hasta pronto


End file.
